


Welcome To Nerve

by cassianandor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: OHMYGOD this might not be okay, also please put dares it would be mean the world to me, but it's my first try at writing on here so yay!!!!, haha don't kill my babies pls, make the dares very crazy please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassianandor/pseuds/cassianandor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Pidge downloads apps from Earth, one app in particular stands out above the others. It's called Nerve, and it's like truth or dare but with dares that you get paid to do. With the Paladins alone for awhile, they decide to play the game to earn money. But it can't be that bad, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> asdfghjkl so this is my first story on here! This is a Nerve/Voltron crossover story, inspired by the new movie Nerve coming out and since my current favorite show is Voltron right now, I decided to combine the two together to make a story. 
> 
> ** before I begin this, I would like to add that when I wrote this before SDCC and the Voltron panel, I used she/her for Pidge when the creators say they use they/them for Pidge, I'm really sorry! In the next chapter, it will change.

For the first time in awhile, the castle and the Paladins had finally taken a break for themselves and could finally rest after long days of training and fighting. Allura and Coran had been taking walks around the planet that they were currently on, but the Paladins decided that they didn't want to interrupt Allura as she was leaving, she needed a break as well. So, they decided to stay in the castle for awhile until the night time to look around the city. 

The planet was very close to Earth, meaning that they could have a high possibility of visiting home for awhile and then continuing their trainings. But being near home also meant that they could receive things from Earth that weren't in space. 

"Hey guys! You'll never believe what I just updated onto my computer." Pidge said as she held her computer and sat down next to Shiro on the couch.  
"Let me guess, you updated your computer for some high tech stuff that no one wants to hear about." Lance rolled his eyes as he got up to leave.  
"I mean, no one wants to hear that I have gotten a few apps that are from Earth and-"  
"You have stuff from home?" Lance ran back to Pidge and jumped next to her to see what she was talking about.  
"Yes. I downloaded a few things from Earth so that maybe we could feel a little more, I don't know-, at home."  
"So, what do you have?" Hunk looked over Lance's shoulder to try to see the computer.  
"Well, I was able to get a few apps from home and we can actually now use them out here. We have Twitter, Netflix, Instagram, YouTube, Snapchat-"  
"What's that one?" Keith pointed out to see a app that had a neon eye on it. 

"Oh, I've heard of it but I don't use it. It's called Nerve."  
"What's that?" Shiro said as he looked at the app.  
"Well, it's like a game but you have two options. You can be a watcher, and you basically pay someone to do whatever you want them to do. But, you can also be a player. And if you are a player, you have to do all the stuff that the watchers tell you to do. And, you get payed for it." Pidge sat the computer down onto the desk as she talked about the game.  
"Well, let's give it a try!" Hunk grabbed the mouse and pressed the app. 

"Welcome to Nerve." The robotic voice said as it showed images of the starting screen.  
"A game like truth or dare, minus the truth. Watchers pay to watch, and players play to win cash and glory. Are you a watcher or player?" Two buttons popped up to the screen as they both lit up in the words "Watcher" and "Player". 

"Come on! Let's watch! We can make people to all the crazy things we want them to do!" Lance laughed as he pointed at the screen.  
"We can't watch! We don't have enough money to pay for them to do stuff!" Hunk yelled.  
"But, that means we are still playing the game, right?" Keith looked over at Lance and Hunk as he talked.  
"So, does that mean we are players?" Shiro rubbed his face and looked more puzzled.  
"I guess?" Keith whispered.  
"Alright then-, let's do this!" Lance yelled as he hovered the arrow above the Player option. He was just about to click the button, but suddenly Pidge immediately grabbed the mouse. 

"Are you sure this is safe? I mean-, isn't this type of stuff considered, I don't know-, illegal?" Pidge looked at the others as she started to get worried about what would happen to them.  
"Pidge. We aren't on Earth anymore. And pretty much out here in space we can do whatever we want without getting in trouble. Plus, we kind of need the money right now." Lance said as he grabbed her computer.  
"Well yeah, but don't people get hurt by this game? Like, I heard a rumor that someone almost died while-" Keith interrupted as he looked at Lance.  
"Keith! Who said that we haven't almost died one time or another?"  
"YOU!" Keith, Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro yelled out to Lance.  
"Okay! I may have said that once or twice but you get the picture. We should do something that isn't, I don't know-, saving the entire universe once in awhile." Lance started to walk around all 4 of them and sat down.  
"I don't know about this. What if something happens to us while playing?" Shiro said quietly.  
"Great. Now he's being all space dad on us again." Keith laughed.  
"Don't call me space dad." Shiro looked over at Keith as he groaned. 

"Relax. We'll be okay. If we can take on a huge empire almost destroying our whole universe, we can be just fine with playing a game."  
For a few seconds the whole room went quiet and everyone just stared at each other, and kept looking to see if anyone wanted to continue the conversation of what Lance was saying. 

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Lance is right."  
"YES! Finally, someone in this castle agrees with me!" Lance yelled as he jumped up.  
"You interrupted me. What I was trying to say is that, it's been awhile since we did something new around here. And since we are taking a break for awhile, let's just try it out. Plus, we get paid for doing some of these things. I mean-, how bad can it be?" Hunk laughed nervously as he rubbed his neck.

All 5 of the Paladins looked at each other and then quickly looked over to the computer screen. The computer screen was still on the home page and the robotic voice kept saying, "Are you a watcher or player?"

"Hold up!" Pidge yelled as she stopped all of them.  
"What's wrong?" Keith said as he looked over at Pidge.  
"If we are playing this, we are only doing a few rounds and then that's it. Got it?" Pidge said as she grabbed the mouse and hovered over "Player".  
"Got it." Lance, Keith, and Shiro said in unison to each other.  
"Then, let's do it."

You have selected: Player


	2. And So, The Game Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, 500 views in one day? thank you guys so much! <3 the story is just starting, and it starts getting a little crazy after awhile. trust me. 
> 
> also yes there will be some klance in this story because honestly i'm trash, tbh we are all lance and keith trash am I right

_"Okay guys, it's starting!"_

The beginning screen had faded out and went to a camera. There was a record button, and to the side there was a commenting section for when people were telling you the dares they wanted you to do. 

"Wait, did we choose a username yet?"

"I don't know, what should we call our usernames?"

"VoltronLions?" Hunk asked as he typed it in. 

"Um, no. That sounds way too cheesy." Lance said as he grabbed the computer away from Hunk. 

"UniverseSavers?" Keith asked as he got up to grab the computer away from Lance. 

"Come on Keith, think better! Think bigger! Think more-"

"I'm thinking of slapping you in the face, Lance."

"What about The5Paladins?" Pidge jumped into the middle of Keith and Lance right before they started arguing more, and before they started fighting. 

"Oh, yeah! I kind of like Pidge's username, it describes us well! And it's all of us-, kind of combined into one username." Lance typed the username into the section and it confirmed. 

"So, we've got a username, our account set up, the camera working, now what?" Shiro asked. 

"And so, the game begins."

—

"Okay, explain how we play again please." Shiro looked over at the computer screen. 

"Well, first of all, we should probably switch this over to someone's phone. Lance, can I borrow your phone for a minute?" Pidge looked over at Lance and made a motion that said _'Give me your phone immediately, you can trust me.'_ kind of motion. 

"Fine, just don't go through my photos. I have a few personal things on there."

"Lance, why is your background image of Kei-"

"HAHA, Pidge! You are so hilarious!" Lance yelled and laughed as he tried to grab his phone but Pidge moved away. He grabbed Pidge's ear and whispered:

_"I swear if you tell him that he is my background, I will destroy every single laptop of yours that you have."_

"Fine, have fun with your boyfriend as your screensaver." Pidge said as they swiped through the App Store to download Nerve. 

It took around 5 minutes for it to download and when it did, they logged back into The5Paladins. 

"As I was saying, explain this app again." Shiro looked over at all of them. 

"When we click record, we start the game. Some people are going to be watching us and giving us the dares in the comments. We have to do them, no matter how crazy they are." 

"Wow, you sure know way too much about this game, Lance." Keith rolled his eyes. 

"Oh yeah, Keith. It's because I'm a risk taker and rebel. Unlike you." 

"What if they are too crazy?" Hunk looked terrified as he spoke. 

"I think we reject the dare. But then we lose the money." Lance held his phone as he tried to find a good angle to try to take a picture of Keith, secretly _but it was somewhat well-, obvious._

"That can't be so hard. It's just like a fun little truth or dare game, how easy is this?" Pidge laughed as they grabbed Lance's phone away from Lance. They quickly went back to the Nerve app and clicked the camera to begin the game. 

—

"Uh, hello everyone!" Pidge spoke as they held the camera over everyone. 

"Pidge, you are too tiny. Let a professional taller person handle this." Lance grabbed the camera away from Pidge. 

"Hello everyone, I'm Lance. I'm the _professional_ one in this group." Lance said as he winked into the camera. 

"Lance, you have literally traumatized everyone watching this." Keith yelled from across the room. 

"Shut up, mullet boy! You don't understand. This could be my one shot at getting famous and I am not letting you blow it."

"I'm sure he would blow something else if it was up to you." Pidge loud-whispered across the room causing Lance to get red and look over to them. 

"Just get to the point. I'm Shiro. And we are kind of new to this thing. So if you could please give us dares, it would mean the world to us." Shiro smiled into the camera. 

"Oh, we have a comment!" Hunk said as he grabbed the phone and started to read the comment out loud. 

_Watcher: Oh, you have no idea about what this game really is._

"What's that supposed to mean?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah keith is lance's screensaver background 
> 
> and thank you so much for reading! and remember, if you want your dares to be posted into the story please comment your craziest dares with your money amount, and you might get featured in my story! the dares start in the next chapter, so if you have requested a dare, it might be in there. 
> 
> cry with me on tumblr: reysdroid


	3. The Fresh Princes Of Voltron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter by far is my favorite thing I've written, this was so fun to write omg.

It had been almost 30 minutes since they started the game, and more people started to watch them do the things that they were paid to do. 

**Anon2339:** _Can you give us a tour of your house?_

_$20_

_Accept or Reject?_

"Uh, sure! It isn't really a house though, more like a intergalactic-, castle honestly." Pidge said as they turned the camera around and started walking to show the castle around. 

**Accept**

"So this is our dinner table, we eat dinner here. And the dinner here is pretty gross, to be honest."

"It's like, goo! But I think it's pretty good. Unlike Pidge." Hunk said as he rolled his eyes and smiled at Pidge. 

_Lance, start worshipping Pidge!_

_$20_

_Accept or Reject?_

"Oh, they want Lance to start worshipping me. Lance! Where are you?" 

"I'm right here. And worship you? Please! I would never in a million years do-"

"Lance, just do it for them!" Pidge yelled out. 

"Alright, alright!" Lance said as he got on his knees in front of Pidge. 

**Accept**

"Oh my lovely Pidge! You are the greatest person in the world! I would do anything for you, my-, leader!" Lance looked mad as he spoke while Pidge immediately started laughing so hard that they almost fell down. 

—

**Crazy_Pairing_Girl:** _Pidge, sit on Shiro's shoulders for the whole day!_

_$20_

_Accept or Reject?_

"Uhh, Shiro? They want me to sit on your shoulders for the whole day." Pidge blushed as they spoke to Shiro. 

"I don't really mind. You are really light and it's kind of cute when you sit on my shoulders." Shiro smiled at Pidge, while Pidge looked like a nervous wreck. 

Pidge was soon helped up onto Shiro's shoulders and grabbed the phone. 

**Accept**

"Oh, we have another one!" 

**Ryo:** _Beg Shiro to let you guys call him daddy._

_$50_

_Accept or Reject_

"Oh my actual god." Keith said as Pidge said the dare out loud. 

"Man, why do we have to do this?" Hunk yawned. 

"Fine. Let's just do this really fast."

"Shiro, can we call you daddy?"

Shiro looked away for a minute and blushed. But after awhile he looked up at all the Paladins. 

"Yes."

**Accept**

_Hunk, go to the fridge and choose 3 things blindfolded, and pick out 2 foods as well, and blend them together to create a smoothie, and drink it. And you can't throw it up for at least 2 minutes!_

$100

**Accept or Reject?**

**Accept**

—  
Hunk went into the kitchen blindfolded and started to grab things. After their recent trip back to Earth for a few days, they picked up a few foods so that they could eat them back when they were in space. So far, he had grabbed marshmallows, strawberries, and Jello. 

Now, he was on his way to the pantry and things took a turn. He grabbed ramen noodles and spaghetti next. 

"Alright Hunk, are you ready?" Lance called out. 

"Yes!"

Soon enough, everything was blended together into a more darker pink color that almost looked like a actually good smoothie. The ramen noodles and spaghetti was the only really gross part about it. 

"Alright Hunk, here you go." Pidge said as they handed the smoothie to Hunk, almost gagging by the smell of it. Pidge was almost going to fall of Shiro's shoulder if they couldn't reach any farther than that. 

Hunk drank the smoothie and almost wanted to throw up. Keith was keeping the time on his phone with his timer.

_1:45_

"You okay Hunk?"

"Well, I don't know I mean it tastes super good-, OBVIOUSLY! This tastes horrible! What did I choose?"

"Jello, marshmallows, strawberries, ramen noodles and spaghetti."

"Ahh! Help!"

"We can't help! Hello, we'll loose our money!" Lance yelled out to Hunk. 

_1:10_

And for the first time in a long time, time went faster than it should have. 

—

"Lance, stop taking the camera away! You are ruining the whole game!" Keith yelled to Lance. 

"You know what Keith, stop complaining for once. Why do you hate me so much?"

"Well, why are you so obnoxious?"

"Guys! We have another dare!" Pidge called out. 

**mdj_1:**   
_Have a rap battle/diss track each other, Keith and Lance!_

_$100_

_Accept or Reject?_

"Obviously accept!" Lance yelled as he snatched the phone away from Pidge to click accept. 

_"You are going down, mullet boy."_

**Accept**

—

"Alright. So this is how it is going to start. Lance goes first, and then Keith. Got it?" Shiro said as he stepped in front of both of the boys. 

"Oh, I've got it." Keith whispered. 

"Finally, something I can beat you at!" Lance laughed as he jumped up and down. 

"Lance, start!"

Lance jumped onto the dining table and immediately started to sing. 

"First things first, what the hell is your jacket?  
You are so angry and quite frankly lanky.   
You act like your mullet is the greatest thing, and your piloting is interesting, meanwhile it's tormenting!  
You think you are the best at beating me, but no one can beat your lies.   
And this is when you say "I'm sly!" but in reality, you are really just shy.   
So hold back everything you have to offer, because you're probably crying inside.   
But don't worry about me, I'm flying away from all your horrifying sword fighting and the fact that is true:   
I'm just as good as a pilot as you." 

Lance got up and in front of Keith and dropped his fake microphone in front of him. Keith looked away as he finished the song, more angry and embarrassed. 

"OHHH!" Pidge, Hunk and Shiro yelled out as they recorded this. 

"Look, our viewers!" Hunk pointed out when he looked at the phone. And he was right, 100 viewers soon went up to 1,000 viewers because of the rap battle. 

"Keith, are you ready?" 

Keith slowly looked up and Lance and shot him a grin that wasn't very that much like Keith. He moved his hand from the back of him and put his microphone in front of his mouth. 

"Let's do this."

"Alright Lance, I've gotta hand it to you!  
You've got me pretty good!  
But why should I be saying that while I'm talking to a fake womanizer?   
You think that you are the most blessed, most impressed of our group.   
When in reality, you can't even be the best fighter of our crew!   
You like to believe that you can pick up anyone you can.   
But secretly, we all know that you aren't the man.   
So thanks, power ranger! You've truly made a impact!  
But to all of us, you are just the most short circuit one of us all." 

And just like how Lance did, Keith got up in front of Lance and dropped the fake microphone. 

"OOOHHHHH!" 

And that's when, they realized something. This game was just getting started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the fact that I actually sat down and wrote Lance and Keith's diss tracks is honestly the best thing I've done this summer lmao. 
> 
> but who do you guys think won??
> 
> frail your arms with me on tumblr: reysdroid


	4. Oh, We Could Be Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title was inspired by Alessia Cara's song, 'Stars'. It's probably one of my favorite songs because it's just so beautiful. And it's the song I listened to when I was writing this chapter. 
> 
> also this chapter is funny but has singing in it so it's technically high school musical tbh
> 
> disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs on here!

**I'm Legendary:**   
_Pidge, read the Bee Movie Script!_

_$30_

_Accept or Reject?_

**Accept**

"Oh, Bee Movie! I've seen that movie too many times. Too bad it's kind of a meme, now." Pidge laughed. 

"Well, it says you have to read the Bee Movie script. So I guess you choose a scene and reenact it!"   
—  
"Stand perfectly still!" Shiro yelled as he pointed at Pidge. 

"You're not dead?" Pidge asked with a concerned voice. 

"Do I look like I'm dead! Hey, man! They will wipe anything that moves. Where are you headed?" Shiro laughed while he shook Pidge's hand. 

"To Honey Farms. I am onto something huge here!"

"I'm going to Alaska. Moose blood. Crazy stuff! Blows your head off."

"I'm going to Tacoma!" Hunk jumped into the conversation. 

"What about you?" Pidge pretended they were pointing to someone. 

"He, really is dead." Hunk lowered his voice while he made a sad face. 

"All right." Pidge said, and then laughed immediately after. 

—  
 **Kraehenexe:** _Steal someone's underwear while wearing them._

_$800_

_Accept or Reject?_

**Accept**

"Shiro, you haven't done any dares recently. You do this one." Pidge handed the phone to Shiro as he started to read the dare. 

Shiro sighed and gave the phone back to Pidge. 

"Pidge, you stay here. I'll go get the underwear." He whispered into Pidge's ear. Pidge slowly started blushing and nodded, knowing that Shiro was going to do the dare. 

A few minutes later, Shiro came out wearing underwear that was white and had green aliens on them. 

"Hey, those are my underwear!" Hunk yelled as he pointed at Shiro and blushed knowing that someone had actually seen the underwear that he wore. 

"Yeah, it was part of the dare."

"Ugh, you are such a clod."

—  
 **sbiuqs:** _Lance, give everyone cute pet names!_

_$15_

_Accept or Reject?_

**Accept**

"Okay, well, Pidge. You seem like a-, a cute little Pidgeon."

"Oh wow, super creative Lance."

"Hunk, you should be-, the Incredible Hunk.

"YES! Hunk smash!"

"Shiro, you just seem like a space dad."

"Gee, thanks."

"And Keith, you should be cute mullet boy."

"Wow, thanks Lance-, but why the cute? You always just call me mullet boy."

"Well, uh-" Lance stuttered as he started blushing, which was very noticeable to everyone. 

"Oooooh! Someone's blushing!"

"Hello, cute pet names? I had to give you that. I personally don't think you are cute _at all._

"Yeah, you just say that, you beautiful idiot." Keith whispered so that Lance couldn't hear him when he walked away. 

—  
 **Crazy_Pairing_Girl:** _Keith, flirt with someone with the most awful lines for 10 straight minutes._

_$15_

_Accept or Reject?_

**Accept**

"Okay, well, I'm not flirting with Pidge. Or Hunk. Sorry guys."

"Honestly, thanks for not choosing us. Never flirt with me." Pidge said as they sat down on the couch. 

"And Shiro, you reminded me of a dad too much so I probably won't choose you. That would be just weird." Keith laughed when he pointed to Shiro. 

"So Lance, I guess it's you. Also in advance for this, I am so sorry you have to witness this."

"Keith, I've heard way worse. It's not like you could be anymore worse than-"

"Was your mother a beaver? Because damn!"

Immediately, Hunk and Pidge laughed with Shiro. Lance, on the other hand, just kept blushing. 

"Are those space pants, because your butt is out of this world!"

"Can you touch my hand, I want to tell everyone here that I have been touched by a angel."

"Hey, do you want to feel my jacket? It's made out of boyfriend material."

"You better have a license, because you are driving me crazy."

"Is that a mirror in your pocket? Cause I see myself in your pants."

—  
 **DaniellePines:** _Someone, sing Hips Don't Lie!_

_$200_

_Accept or Reject?_

**Accept**

"Lance, you do this one!"

"What, why me?"

"Because you seem like the kind of person who knows the song."

"Ha! Well, jokes on you, because I actually do know the song!" 

"Shiro, play the music!" 

The music started to play as the phone went over to record Lance. 

"Ladies up in here tonight  
No fighting, no fighting  
We got the refugees up in here  
No fighting, no fighting!"

"OHMYGOD!" Pidge yelled as they started laughing into the pillow that Shiro had gave them that was on top of Shiro's head. Hunk could hardly not even stop laughing one bit, and so was Shiro hiding his laugh but couldn't help it anymore. 

"Oh baby when you talk like that,  
You make a woman go mad!  
So, be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body!

And I'm on tonight,   
You know my hips don't lie!  
And I'm starting to feel it's right.   
All the attraction, the tension,  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection?"

And soon enough, Lance started jump around the room while moving his hips. Keith's face was so red, that it almost matched the color of his jacket. 

—  
"Lance, everyone wants you to sing again!"

"Well, I would want me to sing again. I personally could have been on American Idol, or The Voice. I could have probably won, too."

"That's good. Because someone wants you to sing again."

**cassianandor:** _Lance, sing a slow song!_

_$300_

_Accept or Reject?_

**Accept**

"Well, lucky for you, I brought my acoustic guitar with me from the last time I went home. And if my family is watching this, hey guys!"

"Lance, can you sing and play acoustic for them?"

"Absolutely."

—  
"Alright Lance, you ready?"

"Obviously."

Suddenly, the whole room went quiet. Lance started to strum his guitar while everyone gathered around him. They also slightly dimmed the lights to make it feel more different and to make the watchers want to watch them more.

"Knock on my door, boy come home.   
You stay in my head  
Lay in my arms, why won't you?  
It's been way too long,  
What you waiting on?  
Cause I've been laying here  
Learning what the memories won't do.  
See, I need you and baby I need to  
Let down my guard and give you my scars.   
Open up my heart,   
And we could be stars, oh, we could be stars." 

Lance closed his eyes as he sang. Everyone around him was in shock that the person who was the most cocky, arrogant, and confident could actually sing really well. Lance, who mainly kept his singing more quiet and secretive felt more better knowing that his friends were hearing him doing something he loves. 

"Piercing lights in the dark,  
Make the galaxy ours,  
Kingdom right where we are.   
Shining bright as a morning,  
You'll never be lonely,  
Just promise you'll love me  
I'm never too far.   
And we'll never part,  
And we could be stars."

Lance stopped singing, and everyone started clapping. Pidge motioned for Shiro to sit up and started clapping even more. Hunk clapped, but then soon ran up to Lance to give him a big hug. 

"Wow buddy, I never knew you could sing!"

And Keith slowly smiled while he was clapping. But besides all the blushing, the lyrics got to him a little more. Why did Lance choose that song? Was it because they were in space? But then again, Lance always hummed random songs around the castle. This was probably one of them that he would hum. 

_"Oh, we could be stars."_ he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I did include myself in this story please don't judge me but my babies had to have a moment where one of them sings and I wanted to be the one who dared them to do that. :') why am I trash for them idk
> 
> @ lance sing to me and make me die pls


	5. Spin The Bottle, Blindfolded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I haven't updated in so long, I'm sorry! I've had dance team practice for 2 weeks but I'm back on here for writing. <3
> 
> Plus I'm so overwhelmed with all of your nice compliments, thank you guys so much! You guys have some really great dares and I love that you guys like the story. :)
> 
> I don't really know if I like this chapter, I kind of rushed it. I hope you guys enjoy it!

**urka_from_murica:** _Get into each other clothes!_

_$300_

_Accept or Reject?_

"Okay. So, here's how it's going to go." Pidge said as they grabbed a marker and started to write down on the big notebook. 

"Great, we have to write this down?" Lance rolled his eyes. 

"Obviously. Knowing us, we'd probably mix up all of our clothes and they would never to be seen again." 

"Actually, I think I could trust some of you with my clothes. My clothes are one of a kind, especially this jacket that-" Keith stopped talking when Lance hit his shoulder. 

"Please, all your clothes probably come from the garbage or something. No one would wear a jacket like that."

"Maybe no body would, but no body would probably have sat down and actually would have thought about having trash like you." Keith laughed as he spoke. 

"Well, uh-"

"Enough. Pidge, do you already have the chart down." Shiro pushed aside Keith and Lance before they started to fight even more. 

"Alright! This is how it's going to go. Lance, you are trading clothes with Keith, Keith is trading clothes with Lance, I'm trading clothes with   
Hunk, Hunk is trading clothes with me, and-"

"Wait, who's going to record this all?"

"Shiro, do you want to record us? We have a uneven amount and we are going to need someone to film us."

"Sure! I want to record this, you know-, for memories."

"That sounds like something a dad would say honest-"

"PIDGE!"

—

"Keith, why is the top of your jacket so annoying?"

"Why do you complain so much, what's up with your long legs?"

"Oh, you think I have long legs?" Even though Keith couldn't see Lance's face, he could figure and imagine that Lance was probably winking or blushing. 

"Can you two get a room like now-" Pidge yelled out from the corner of the dressing room, causing both Keith and Lance to stop talking to each other. 

"Pidge, what is up with your shorts? They are literally the most tiniest things I've ever seen, you have such small legs!" Hunk laughed in his dressing room. 

"I don't know if I should be offended or taking that as a compliment, but, thank you?" Pidge lowered their voice. 

When the 4 Paladins walked out, it looked like a catastrophe. Hunk was wearing Pidge's shorts and sweater, Lance had Keith's jacket, Keith was wearing Lance's shirt, and Pidge was wearing Hunk's shirt. 

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

**Accept**

—

**DaniellePines:** _Keith, be Grumpy Cat!_

_$50_

_Accept or Reject?_

"Out of all the memes in the world, why does it have to be that one." Keith groaned. 

"Just do it, you're always grumpy anyway." 

"I am never grumpy! I'm just, quiet."

"Yeah, say that again, emo trash can." Lance rolled his eyes. 

"LANCE."

"Keith, just do it please so he can shut up." Pidge pointed at Lance when they spoke.

"Fine. But before I start this, I am the worst person at pouting so-"

"Keith, it's fine." Hunk smiled. 

Then, Keith pulled his best pout face while everyone started laughing.

"I had fun once, it was awful."

**Accept**

—

**Mist66:** _Spin The Bottle!_

_$200_

_Accept or Reject?_

"Okay, how do you exactly play Spin The Bottle?" Hunk asked as Keith set down the bottle on the floor. 

"Well, someone has to spin the bottle and whoever the bottle lands on, they have to kiss them. That's how I played the game." Keith demonstrated as he moved the bottle to spin, causing the bottle to land on Pidge. 

"That doesn't count, right?" Pidge asked nervously. 

"No." 

"Okay, so who is going to go first?"  
Shiro asked. 

"Well, we have a uneven amount here and that could be something wrong. Eventually we all _might_ have to kiss each other, so we have to be even."

"Wait, Pidge, do you think your brother would want to play with us. Even though he's kind of-, in his room right now."

"Let me go ask him, he probably won't agree but he'll probably just want to play one game."

After the Paladins found Matt during one of their missions, Matt had mainly been at the castle just fixing things or being on his computer. He was thrilled to be around Pidge again, but sometimes he liked to be alone. 

"Why did you make me get out of my room to do this?" Matt rolled his eyes while Pidge pulled him into the room. 

"We're playing a game, and they want us to do Spin The Bottle." Pidge pointed at the phone. 

"Who's _'they'?_ "

"We're playing a game called Nerve, and people are daring us to do stuff."

"So, do you want to play Spin The Bottle with us?"

"Fine. Just as long as I only do this once." Matt sat down in the circle. 

—

"Okay, Shiro, you are going first."

"Alright." Shiro grabbed the bottle and spun it while everyone waited in fear to see who it would land on. The bottle kept going until it landed on someone. 

_Matt._

"Oh no, I am not kissing you! We're good friends!" Matt yelled. 

"Matt, you have to do it! It's required!" Pidge yelled to their brother who was freaking out in the corner of the circle. 

"Fine. Let's just get this over with." Matt looked over to Shiro and quickly kissed him on the lips. Shiro blushed, but instead of moving away, he kissed Matt back. 

"Woah." Matt said as he moved back to his spot. Shiro was blushing so much that he looked like he was about to explode. 

"Aww, that was cute." Pidge laughed as they wiggled their eyebrows to Matt, and Matt shot them a look like _"I swear to god I will tell on you if our parents were here."_

"Okay, Keith. You spin the bottle." 

"I'm probably going to die while doing this. So if I die, please pick up my body and throw me away." Keith spun the bottle to the point where the bottle could have been flying. 

And then it had to land on the worst person to have ever been chosen for Spin The Bottle. 

_Lance._

"Absolutely not! I refuse to kiss mullet boy over here!" Lance yelled when he pointed to Keith. 

"If this is how the game works then I don't want to-"

Suddenly, Lance was interrupted by Keith's lips being slammed against his. Keith's eyes were shut closed while Lance's eyes were wide open. Keith ran his hands through Lance's hair even though Lance was still in shock. 

Eventually, Keith moved away and sat back in his spot. 

"You have soft lips." Keith whispered as he looked at Lance. 

"T-thank you?"

—

"Well, I'm out of here." Matt got up to walk away but was soon stopped. 

"All the Watchers want you to join us. Come on Matt, this could be fun!" Pidge yelled while they stopped Matt from leaving. 

"Fine. But I'm only doing this for you." Matt said as he walked back to the group. 

"We have another dare!" Hunk yelled and pointed at the screen. 

**cassianandor:** _Drive around the city blindfolded!_

_$600_

_Accept or Reject?_

"Blindfolded? No! I can not even drive, let alone drive blindfolded." Pidge said while reading the dare. 

"Uh, same. I've been stuck in a dangerous camp for a few months now, I don't think I want to risk driving." Matt said quietly. 

"I'll do it. I was the best pilot at the Garrison, and I was a pretty good driver." Keith smiled confidently, even though he knew that he had a bad feeling about this. 

"Well, then you can drive blindfolded. But who's going to give you directions?" Shiro looked worried as he put his hand on Keith's shoulder. 

"I'll do it! I'm the biggest risk taker here. Keith, you better be a good driver, so please don't kill me." 

"I would never." Keith said sarcastically. 

**Accept**  
—

"So, you guys are going to drive into the city and we are going to follow you using the lion. Remember, Lance, you have to give Keith directions. And Keith, be careful."

Shiro, Hunk, Pidge, and Matt ran over to Shiro's lion while Lance and Keith were on the motorcycle. 

"Alright, Lance, remember, you're my eyes." Keith put his helmet on with the blindfold on it. 

"Alright guys, ready!?" 

Keith started up the motorcycle while Lance held onto Keith, causing Keith to feel a little more distracted. 

"GO!" Shiro, Hunk, Matt and Pidge yelled out when Keith started to drive. 

"Alright Keith, keep going straight. That's actually kind of funny that I said that because I probably couldn't go straight because I'm-" 

"Lance, shut up. Just keep telling me where to go."

"No, listen, I'm being serious like-"

"LANCE!" Keith screamed out to him causing Lance to get scared. 

"Keith, can you just listen? I'm saying that because I'm not straight at all, I'm-"

Suddenly, Lance started screaming. 

"KEITH! TURN RIGHT!" 

"WHAT?" Keith swerved to the right just as they were entering the city.

The city was filled with bright lights and people walking in the streets, but as soon as they saw Keith and Lance, they immediately moved out of the way. 

"Okay-, okay, so what I was saying is that-, is I'm not straight. Like I like people like you and- WAIT, SWERVE LEFT!"

"Can you stop going off topic for one minutes, you are going to make me crash and-"

"KEITH, WE ALMOST RAN INTO SOMEONE!"

"STOP YELLING!" 

"NO, NOW YOU ARE YELLING!" 

"I'M GAY, OKAY?" Lance yelled as he grabbed Keith and wrapped his arms around him.

"Wait-, what?"

"KEEP GOING STRAIGHT! And yes, I've been wanting to say that for a really long time but I never got the chance to and- GET ON THE RIGHT LANE!" 

Keith immediately swerved to the lane while Lance still held onto him for dear life. 

"This is not how I wanted to come out."

"So, that's what you've been hiding from us? Lance, why didn't you tell us?" Keith asked as he kept driving 

"Turn right Keith, and yes. I was afraid that you guys weren't going to accept me and that we wouldn't be friends anymore." Lance whispered as he buried his face into Keith's shoulder causing Keith to blush. 

_"Thank god, that he can't see my face in here."_

"Keith."

"Keith!"

"KEITH!" 

"What?"

"JUMP UP!"

"HOW DO I DO THAT?"

"JUST DO IT! WE ARE GOING TO RUN INTO PEOPLE!"

"Okay-, okay! So just turn right and keep going straight and then we are done!"

"Pidge, are we almost done?"

"Oh, you guys were done like 10 minutes ago. We just wanted you to have a bonding experience, space nerds."

And soon enough, Lance started screaming into the phone about how they tricked them. 

_"Wow. We really need help."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I put my dare in here, but the 'drive around the city blindfolded' was in Nerve and I wanted to have a few dares from the movie in this story.
> 
> Also, Matt is in this story now! He's going to be playing Nerve with them, so you guys can send dares for Matt as well. 
> 
> And by the way; send me some intense dares now. Since they are in the city, I kind of want you guys to give me some crazy dares. and you can make them as crazy and kinky as you want ;;;;))))


	6. update on this story???

Hello everyone! 

So, recently I've been getting a ton of questions and a ton more dares on this story. I feel bad for just leaving it alone, because I loved writing it but school got the best of me and I had to do a ton of dance team things in the months after I wrote this story. 

So, the main question is-, are you going to continue this story? 

 

Well, yes! I just got on summer about 2 weeks ago and I finished dance team. I am currently trying to figure out a way to start it back up, so for everyone who is asking, send in your dares and your money amount. 

And at last, welcome back to Nerve! 

\- Leia xx 

(plus my writing style has changed over the year and reading my old work is cringeworthy, oh my gosh. my writing was the worst a year ago.)

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I need you guys to help me. After every chapter, give me your craziest dares that you can think of and choose a high money amount. If you have a really cool/crazy dare that I really like, you might find yourself mentioned in this story! 
> 
> yell with me on tumblr: http://reysdroid.tumblr.com


End file.
